happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Donut Do
Donut Do is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Bun attempts to make buns, but someone ruins it. Starring *Bun *Pranky Featuring *Spirit *Lumpy Appearances *Power *Jerky *Bakey Plot At Bun's Bakery, Bun is seen baking buns when Lumpy comes in and asks for a doughnut. Bun quickly responds to this by telling Bakey to continue baking the buns he was baking. He then grabs some dough, a rolling pin and a round slicer and gets baking. Pranky has seen the whole thing from a vent above Bun and decides to prank him. When Bun exits the room to wash his hands, Pranky breaks out of the vent and, tied to a rope in the ventilation system, glues his roller to the counter with super glue. He then slinks away, watching as his prank goes into play. As Bun puts on his apron and chef's hat, Pranky giggles. Bun attempts to pick up the roller but is unable to. He forcefully rips the roller off the counter, causing it to smash into Bun's face. As he runs around blindly, he slips on a puddle and accidentally turns on a lighter while trying to get up. The lighter soon sets the whole bakery on fire. As Lumpy, Power and Jerky escape, Bakey is crushed by rubble as she attempts to escape. Bun gets up and removes the roller from his face as he attempts to escape the burning building. Spirt comes along and tells everyone around him that he will extinguish the fire. Spirit starts chanting as the building burns. Jerky laughs at Spirit until the fire stops. Everyone cheers and Jerky crosses his arms, until Jerky is crushed by rubble when the building explodes from gas from the oven baking the buns, setting the building on fire again. Meanwhile, Pranky, apparently outside the building, saw the whole thing and decides to take action himself. He drags Power into the powerless building and starts marching in, using Power's glow-in-the-dark body as a meat shield. A loose cable swings from the ceiling towards Pranky. Pranky carries Power, who is zapped to death by the cable. Pranky finds Bun in the kitchen and drags him out. However, rubble falls on the entrance of the bakery, trapping the two. As hope seems bleak, the two cower in fear. Suddenly, a truck crashes into the rubble in the bakery. The truck rider, Lumpy, exits the truck as Spirit, the only survivor, praises him as a god. The episode ends with Lumpy asking when his doughnut will be ready. Deaths *Bakey is crushed by rubble when the bakery collapses. *Jerky is crushed by rubble when the bakery blow up. *Power is zapped to death. *Bun and Pranky are ran over. Trivia *Originally, Rigg appeared, being the character who ran over Bun and Pranky. This was changed for unknown reasons. *This is one of the only episodes where Pranky decides to save someone from his own prank's effects. *Bakey originally died in the bakery's explosion. This was changed for no reason. **Bun also used to die from the explosion. *It is unknown how Bun survived the explosion, only appearing completely char black. *Pranky unintentionally caused every death except his own. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes